The Imaging Core (Core D) is based on an existing image analysis facility at the UHC AC laboratories. Two PC-based image analysis workstations are available for macroscopic and microscopic (Olympus Vannox AHS automated microscope) image analysis. These workstations are fitted with Dage 68 and 81 videocameras, Epyx digitizing boards and appropriate high resolution monitors. Software provides for image acquisition, registration, enhancement, background correction, and filtering programs are available for autoradiography, gels, morphometric analysis of tissue sections, including immunocytochemistry and in situ hybridization. Enhancements, including adding an automated stage are planned as a part of this proposal. The Neuropathology Core (Core E) and two projects (Project #1, Microvessels; and Project #2, Amyloid) as well as pilot grants will be supported by core functions. Particular emphasis of the Imaging Core will be on developing and validating standardized procedures for automating measurements currently done manually (grains, neurons, etc)